Andrew Beast
Andrew Beast is the next Beast, one of the main protagonists from the classic tale Beauty and the Beast. Andrew is one of the most dedicated Royals and is firmly decided to follow his pre-written life. Though he's not an attention seeker he is quite sought after among the Ever After High girls with his cold charm and good looks. But under the pretty surface there is a darkness hiding, a Beast. He originally belonged to Mandiga and was adopted by Little Miss Nobody. There will be a few tweaks here and there, such as being the Prince for Rosabella. Portrayers In English, Andrew Beast would be voiced by Grant George. (No, Mandiga would not try to voice him herself...) Grant does the voice of Hunter Huntsman in Ever After High and has narrorated many of the Monster High film trailers, Andrew's voice whould be a bit darker than Hunter's and less sweet. If Andrew would be played as a live-action character Mandiga has gotten her mind stuck on Shiloh Fernandez from the way he looked in Red Riding Hood. The whole beast inside thing is close to what Andrew goes through and he just looks so perfect for the part even though he's a bit too old to be a high school student. Character Personality When around other people Andrew is the practical poster boy for princes of Ever After High. He's charming, modest, smooth and always a gentleman. He's a bit more drawn back then the other Royals and doesn't force his way in to the spotlight but when it happens to fall on him he handles it like a true prince would. He is rarely the one looking for adventure but is often dragged along other on theirs as he makes people calmer in his presence. He treats all girls well and with respect but is not as openly flirtatious as some of the other princes. The side that not many see of him is the Beast-side, already have a part of the curse put on him, Andrew is in a constant battle against it on the inside. It's an even fight but around people Andrew has to try harder to remain in control. There's a part of him that's terrified of the Beast and what it might do if it gets out but he refuses to admit it as that would be letting some of his control go. The Beast is violent and cold and the only way to control it is to be even colder and even stronger. So when Andrew lets the prince mask go that's who he is. A cold hearted prince trying to control everything in his life even some of the persons in it. When he becomes unable to keep his cool he loses his control and the Beast becomes more or less isable. This happens for example when he gets angry, sad or something goes against the way he has planned for it to play out. Like if someone were to flip his entire script... Appearance Andrew has dark brown messy hair often dragged back. He has dark blue eyes with a faint hint of green and tanned skin. His eyes are somewhat narrow adding to the cold expressions of his face. He has broad shoulder and shows of his distinct muscles. That together with an impressive height gives him a very powerful silhouette. He is attractive and is well aware of that fact. Fairy tale: Beauty and the Beast How does Andrew fit into it Andrew is the son of a King and a Queen in the distant Charming family tree but was chosen as the next Beast as soon as he was born since he was born with a birthmark shaped like a scar on his right shoulder like all the previous Beasts before him. Because of that he and the next Beauty are not related and can live their Happily Ever After. If he wouldn't been born with it he would have be assigned to be someone else's prince and kept his original last name Charming. The curse was put on him as a newborn but won't be activated until he turns 18. Then he'll be pulled out of school and place in solitude in the Castle of the Rose. Relationships Family Andrew's parents are Charmings and suppressing vain Charmings. Even though become the Beast is a step up story-wise his parents are greatly ashamed over his destiny refusing to change names with him. When spending times any talk about his fate is forbidden. He has a younger sister whose their parent's golden girl. Home is not really home for Andrew, nowhere is home. Friends Andrew prefers to hang out with the other princes at Ever After High. Daring is a very close friend/companion/fellow hero, they both sit perry high up on the social latter and have as a result of similar childhoods and genes a lot in common. Andrew avoids bring up anything deep well aware of the fact the Daring would not understand. Andrew's roommate Elian John is also a friend or what-ever-after you could can it. Elian has gotten to see the Beast but didn't fear it allowing Andrew to relax in his company. They still tease each other, makes joke on each others expense, gets in to fights over nothing and at the end of the day he’s tighter with him than he is with any of the princes. Pet Andrew has a young white stallion named Roosevelt. The stallion is actually to weak to carry anyone and was supposed to been sold years ago but Andrew grown to love the weak horse and is determined to nurse him back to health. During the Animal Calling a unusually large hedgehog approaches Andrew. It's very timid so he decided to name him Thor, a hint to Thorns. Romance Andrew adores Isabella Rose, not as much the person Isabella as the picture of their happily ever after with her. He believes that she's the one that's suppose to save him from the Beast and fall madly in love with him. This doesn't seem to be the current case though... Alliance Andrew is one of the most royally Royal and very anti-Rebels. He has had his mind made up of this since he heard the first rumors and pity Rebels for think they can change their fate. Mirror Blog Quotes Appears in True Love's Kiss Cover.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/True_Love%27s_Kiss Trivia * He tends to tease Dexter a lot. * There was rumors of him dating Briar Beauty during their Freedom Year that he completely denied * The Charming brothers are his third cousins, twice removed. Timeline * November 3, 2013: Character get sketched out and born. * November 4, 2013: Andrew Beast’s Card is relieved. * November 23, 2013: Andrew Beast get a persona. * November 26, 2013: Andrew Beast’s page is added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. * February 7, 2014: Andrew’s art is redone. * February 14, 2014: Andrew’s page and persona is updated. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Mandiga